


gay disaster support group

by sakura_mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Kozume Kenma is So Done, M/M, chatfic, oikawa is a furry, this is chaotic idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_mochi/pseuds/sakura_mochi
Summary: this is partly based on a very chaotic conversation i had with my group chat last night
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	gay disaster support group

**gay disaster support group**

oikawa: yall remember that childrens book with the slutty british spider orgy

kageyama: …do you mean miss spider’s tea party

oikawa: yeah that bitch

oikawa: i had a huge ass heterosexual crush on her in first grade

kageyama:

kuroo: do you have something you want to tell us oikawa

tanaka: OIKAWA IS A FURRY

noya: AAAAAAAAAAA

kuroo: AAAAAAAAAAA

bokuto: AAAAAAAAAAA

tsukishima: ew

kenma: i second that statement

akaashi: me too

yamacoochie: i don’t know what’s going on but i thrive on the chaos

tendou: me too

suna: me three

atsumu: i just stabbed myself with a spurk

atsumu: *sperk

atsumu: *spyrk

atsumu: *spirk

atsumu:

atsumu: fork spoon mutation

kita: go fuck yourself

osamu: ah, love

suna: shut up you stupid little crotch gremlin

osamu:

kageyama: did you all forget that oikawa just outed himself as a furry

oikawa: i’m not a furry

iwaizumi: yes you are

oikawa:

kageyama:

iwaizumi:

iwaizumi: i said what i said

oikawa: IWA CHAN

kuroo: can yall shut The fuck up i’m eating kenma out rn

kenma:

**kenma left the chat**

**kuroo added kenma to the chat**

kenma: FUCK YOU I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON MY ASS

kuroo:

kuroo: _kinky_

**kenma left the chat**

**kuroo added kenma to the chat**

kageyama: hinata

hinata: WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU FUCKING WHORE

kageyama:

kageyama: i just wanted to cuddle

hinata:

kageyama:

hinata:

kageyama:

hinata: eat my ass

asahi: this chat strays further and further from jesus every day


End file.
